


Match Breaker

by grayclouds



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/pseuds/grayclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Chris and Ashley are perfect together--Mike disagrees. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Breaker

It’s so obvious to everyone but the two people involved.

Of course, the matter of  _what_ it is that’s obvious is a subject of disagreement within the group. 

Sam is rather convinced that Chris and Ashley would be adorably cute together if Chris can get over his pointless hesitance and confess to her. She often enjoys teasing Chris for it and watching his face grow red in embarrassment. Matt agrees, because Ashley is cute and Chris is a dork and in his mind, that’s as good a combination as any. 

Emily and Mike, however, are more observant than the others. Emily claims an impeccable gaydar, and Mike–well-versed in romance as he is–is starting to get sick of all the glaringly obvious looks and touches that last much longer than they should, yet go ignored by Josh who has so thoroughly convinced himself of impossibility that even  _if_ Chris were to blatantly declare his love, he would  _still_ persist in his denial.

Jess is torn on the issue and Ashley knows more than she lets on.

Sam and Mike are both convinced they’re right.

They decide to put it to the test.

* * *

“You’re insaneif you think this is going to work,” Sam comments as she and Mike walk towards the front door of his house where the newcomers are knocking and calling loudly and obnoxiously to let them in. “Chris is  _crazy_ about Ashley. They make, like the perfect couple together!” 

“Oh, sure, you can have your cookie-cutter teen romance fairy tale, or,” Mike argues, “if you’re not a boring nobody, you could go for something a little bit different–and Josh  _is_ different.” 

Just as Sam opens her mouth to refute that, Mike opens the door to the two gents waiting around in the heat of summer. Unlike him and Sam, who are dressed in trunks and a simple bikini, Chris’ shirt is drenched in sweat and his face is red while Josh, wise enough to put on a tank top, only looks mildly bothered by the heat.

“Thank god!” Chris exclaims dramatically as Josh greets Sam and Mike before strolling inside. “A second longer out here and I swear I would’ve melted!” 

“Glad you could make it, guys,” Mike replies amicably. “The others are already out back at the pool. Hope you brought your goggles.” 

“Those wouldn’t really help me anyway,” Chris mumbles, readjusting his glasses self-consciously as he and Josh start heading towards the backyard, Mike and Sam trailing behind them.

“I don’t think you need to worry about the glasses,” Josh replies. “Worry more about trying not to drown.” 

“You can’t swim, Chris?” Sam asks just as Chris sputters a protest that’s only met with an amused grin from Josh.

“I can swim! Just… not very well.” 

Josh snorts. “He’s only here for Ashley, anyway.” he says, winking at Sam who takes that as a point of victory and smiles triumphantly at Mike, the house-owner rolling his eyes.

“We’ll see about that,” he mumbles underneath his breath. These two are going to get together by the end of the day or so help him god–he has thirty bucks riding on this bet.

Outside, Jess is tanning in the sun on one of the chairs with her music on as Ashley sits at the edge of the pool, tying her hair in a tail. Emily floats in the water on her inflatable pool raft peacefully, until Matt jumps in from the diving board and splashes water all over her.

“Jesus, Matt, can you watch where you’re diving?!” she snaps at him as soon as the jock comes up for air. Just as he hastily apologises, the other four venture outside as well–Ashley is the first to notice them.

“Hey, guys!” She greets them with a smile. The way Josh glances at Chris does not go unnoticed by either Sam or Mike, though neither have any clue what it might mean.

“’How’s it going, Ash?” Chris answers her while Josh lingers a bit in the background. 

Just as Ashley and Chris get entangled in a conversation and Sam happily sits down next to her friend at the pool’s edge, Chris’ eyes briefly drift over to Josh, who has shed his top and is wandering over toward the diving board. Mike watches Chris watch Josh as he dives in a single, fluid motion, barely creating a splash in the water.

He gives Sam a meaningful look. She scowls at him. Time for some action.

“That’s a really cute bikini, Ash,” she then remarks innocently to her friend, who looks bashful. It’s truthfully a modest, pink two piece, but it looks good on her. “Don’t you think so, Chris?” 

Chris blinks several times, looking taken aback. “Y-yeah, um, yeah, definitely cute.” he stammers, Ashley flushing with a pleased smile and Chris’ attention completely diverted from Josh who’s now in a water battle with Matt and Mike, to Emily’s great displeasure.

Mike observes with a concerned frown while raising his arms against Matt’s barrage of water attacks. At this rate, he’s going to lose the bet–it’s not even about the money, it’s about his pride this time, and he’s not going to let Sam push these two any further together. 

“Hey, Chris!” he calls, catching his attention. “You gonna join in or what?” 

Chris looks once at Josh shoving Matt’s head underwater, and makes a face. “No thanks, I’ll pass!” 

“You sure? The water’s really nice, man!” Josh chimes in to Mike’s relief, and at this Chris hesitates–until Matt (still being held underwater by Josh) yanks at Josh’s ankle and pulls him under as well. 

“Yeah, no thanks, guys.” 

Sam shoots Mike a gloating smirk and Mike curses underneath his breath. Dammit all, time for drastic measures.

“Hey, ladies, how about you get the drinks?” he suggests to Sam and Ashley. “I think we’re all getting pretty thirsty out here. Should be some beers and soda in the fridge.”  

“Sure,” Ashley agrees before Sam can protest, getting up and forcing her friend to come along, leaving Chris alone by the edge of the pool, toying on his phone. Perfect.

Mike, seeing that now Josh has gone on to pester Emily about her pool raft and is tugging at it threateningly to make the girl shriek, pulls himself out of the water and wanders over casually towards Jess, making sure he’s out of Chris’ field of vision before quietly padding over to where he’s seated.

God, he’s just begging to get shoved.

And so Mike does–Chris yelps in horror, managing to at least throw his phone to safety and instantly catching Josh’s attention (as well as everyone else).

“Chris!” 

Chris flails in the water, and though Mike expected some sort of terrible spluttering about, Chris genuinely looks like he has about as much swimming ability as a brick. He’s  _actually_ in threat of drowning.

Before he can berate himself over it or feel any guilt, though, Josh is already swimming over, managing to grab a hold of Chris’ arms while avoiding a fist in the face, said limbs instantly latching onto him at the moment of contact. 

Chris, clutching at Josh like he’s a living buoy, coughs and gasps for breath while Josh helps him back toward the edge.

“Hey, you okay bro?” Josh asks in concern as Chris squints, having lost his glasses somewhere in the water. “Here, hold on a sec.” Josh leaves it to Mike to pull Chris out of the water as Josh dives under, a few seconds later coming up again with Chris’ glasses.

“Th-thanks.” Chris replies gratefully, sitting on the edge again with his shirt soaked, rubbing his eyes out before putting his glasses back on, shuddering lightly.

“Sorry about that, buddy,” Mike apologises offhandedly. “I didn’t know you couldn’t swim  _at all_.” 

Josh, pulling himself out to sit next to Chris, frowns at him. “Well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before pushing him in.” he sneers, clearly unimpressed before turning to Chris again, who’s still breathing heavily. “You alright?” 

“I-I think so,” Chris attempts a weak smile. “You know, this wasn’t exactly the hot lifeguard-scenario I was hoping for.” 

“This the part where you tell me how I took your breath away?” Josh quips dryly, coaxing a laugh out of his friend.

“That only applies if you give me mouth-to-mouth.” 

Josh blinks and Chris only then realizes what he’s blurted out, and they stare at each other for a long moment in an awkward silence. 

Sam and Ashley return in time to catch the tail-end of that conversation, Sam’s mouth dropping open in shock and Ashley colouring a light shade pink while Mike does a fist-pump, but thinks it too soon to congratulate himself.

“There’s some fresh towels inside, if you wanna dry off,” Mike cuts in, breaking the silence. Chris almost instantly scrambles up from the edge, nodding stiffly and heading into the house without another word. Josh watches him with furrowed brows, appearing a little conflicted, but turns away again, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

“What just happened?” Sam asks to no one in particular, but Josh replies anyway.

“Chris had a little incident,” he answers a bit cryptically, probably trying to preserve Chris’ pride or something like that. “Should be fine, though.” 

“Are you sure?” Ashley says, worried. “Maybe you should check up on him.” 

Mike’s jaw drops and Sam looks  _utterly_ betrayed. 

“Yeah, alright,” Josh sighs, heaving himself up. “I’ll go make sure Aquaman doesn’t drown himself in the bathroom.” 

As soon as he leaves, Sam turns to Ashley with a scandalized expression. “What was that?” 

“What?” 

“I can’t believe you just did that!” 

“Did  _what_ , Sam?!” 

Mike doesn’t stick around to overhear the conversation, walking over to Jessica who’s been keeping out of everything and sitting down on the chair next to hers. 

“Your tan’s coming along quite nicely,” he remarks innocently, Jessica shifting her head to peer at him through her sunglasses. 

“Having fun with your match-making little schemes there, Cupid?” she teases.

Mike chuckles, lying down on the long chair with his hands tucked under his head, enjoying the sun. “I’m doing a pretty good job, if I may say so myself.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up too quickly,” Jess reaches over to her phone to change the song, pulling her sunglasses down slightly. “If left alone I don’t think those two boneheads will ever gather the nerve to actually  _do_ anything.”

“You may be right,” Mike concedes. “So, what next? Should I just lock them up in a room together?” 

“Now  _that’s_  a start.” 

They spend a few minutes chatting and talking about this and that, Ashley and Sam by this point having joined Matt in the water, Emily still floating about on her pool raft. They enjoy the drinks, mostly liquor and coke, and in general have a pretty good time until it’s been nearly half an hour and Josh and Chris  _still_ haven’t returned.

“You think they decided to go home?” Matt suggests when Ashley remarks on their absence.

“They would’ve said bye before leaving,” Sam replies to that, swimming over to the edge and pulling herself out. “I’ll go check on them.” 

Mike, catching on to her little ploy, hastily stands up from his chair. “I’ll go with you.” 

She can’t exactly protest this considering it’s  _his_ house, and the two set off to find the pair of best friends. 

“Josh? Chris? Guys?” They check the kitchen, the living room, and the front porch in that order, but they’re nowhere to be found.

“They gotta be upstairs.” 

Mike heads up first, Sam right behind him, and so he’s the first to hear the strange noises coming from the bathroom–the door of which, by the way, is unlocked. He glances down to Sam, putting a finger to his lips and ignoring her confused look before carefully sneaking over to the door.

He can’t exactly hear what kind of noises they are because it’s muffled through the wood, and since the door is unlocked he assumes it’s fine to come in, so of course the first thing he does is throw it wide open. The scene he finds here will be burned into his retina forever.

“Here you–”

Josh, kneeling on the cold bathroom tiles with a cock down his throat, saliva dribbling down his chin. Chris, leaning back against the sink with his eyes closed and mouth open in a soundless gasp, trunks around his ankles.

“FUCK!” Mike slams the door shut in panic, looking over to Sam whose face is slowly growing a bright red. “Sorry, sorry!” 

“ _Knock next time, will ya?”_ Josh calls irritably–they can barely overhear Chris muttering something in frantic tones before he suddenly trails off and makes a high-pitched whimpering noise and Mike and Sam are practically running down the stairs.

“Jesus,” Sam brushes her hair out of her face once they’re down, appearing flushed and almost dazed, looking at Mike with wide eyes. “ _Jesus_.” 

“Yeah,” Mike agrees gravely, then holds out his hand.

“What?” 

He smirks. “Pay up.” 


End file.
